Things Change
by MiniGatita
Summary: AU. Obviamente después de un coma de muchos más de diez años, las cosas cambian. Duelen más cuando es esa persona especial la que cambia. SirCu, Sacro Imperio Romano X FEM!Cuba. CRACK! Primera historia así que no me manden a la trinchera. GerIta, PruHun, SpaMano, FrUk, Americacest o CanUs mencionados. One shot.


**D:** Hetalia no es mio sino lo crack sería mainstream.

* * *

Me sentía agotado, pero no por falta de reposo sino que con aquella sensación de haber estado descansando durante demasiado tiempo. Lo primero que vi al abrir los ojos fueron dos manchas rojas; luego, al enfocar la imagen; pude ver a aquel tan conocido chico de pelo blanco y ojos rojos y llorosos que me miraba con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Sabía que te despertarías de ese estúpido coma, hermano!- exclamó intentando ocultar que había llorado, con el tono de alegría con un toque de ego que tanto le caracterizaba-¡Solo fueron unas decaditas de nada! Esto hay que celebrarlo, vendrás a la boda de esta noche con nosotros; ¿verdad que sí, Elizabetha?

No me había percatado hasta entonces de la castaña y ojiverde chica que acompañaba a mi hermano en la estancia del hospital; parecía feliz pero no tan afectada como él. A juzgar por las flores que habían en la habitación esta solo era una de las muchas visitas que me habían hecho, me di cuenta entonces de la cantidad de años que habían pasado; ellos ya eran adultos y supuse que yo también tenia que serlo.

-Yo no estaría tan segura de que pueda ir, Gilbert. Seguramente Heiliges estará cansado.- Contestó ella, claramente preocupada por mi estado.

-¡Tonterías! Mi hermano es casi tan resistente como yo; además, ha estado durmiendo más que suficiente tiempo.-replicó él, como si un coma y una siesta fueran exactamente lo mismo- Te dejo un traje y vamos todos.

Crak, Crak, Crak

Mi hermano fue con un traje blanco y una camisa negra y Elizabetha llevaba hermoso vestido blanco con volantes verdes y naranjas; mientras que yo fui con un sencillo traje negro de toda la vida. Fue un poco difícil que me dejaran salir del hospital el mismo día pero alguna gente dice 'si no puedes salir por la puerta principal, salta por la ventana del tercer piso' y digamos que hicimos eso literalmente. Nos ocultamos hasta llegar al coche negro y después nos dirigimos a la fiesta a toda prisa.

En cuanto llegamos ambos se fueron a saludar a un grupo de gente. Allí estaba el rubio y ojiazul Francis que parecía preocupado por el estado del buffet, el cual él mismo había preparado; su acompañante rubia como él y con los ojos verdes, Alice, le intentaba tranquilizar mas sus comentarios culinarios nunca eran de ayuda; y, por último estaba la feliz y recién casada pareja de Antonio y Romana.

Él llevaba un traje negro y una corbata roja y naranja mientras que ella llevaba un precioso vestido blanco y unas flores verdes y rojas en el pelo. Los verdes ojos de él parecían nerviosos y sacudía su castaño pelo cada tanto; mientras que su esposa de características similares parecía más tranquila; pero ambos coincidían en que se veían extremadamente felices y aunque la pareja se parecía en varios aspectos ella solo era capaz de recordarme a su hermana menor de pelo algo más rojizo, Felicia…¿Dónde estaba?¿Acaso me seguiría recordando?

Justo cuando me dispuse a buscarla los novios comenzaron a pedir silencio para comenzar a dar un discurso.

-Gracias a todos por estar aquí.- Empezó Romana al tiempo que el ruido iba disminuyendo y yo buscaba entre la multitud de vestidos y trajes de todos los colores.

-Para celebrar lo que esperamos que sea eterno…- Continuó su esposo y entonces la vi, a una chica con un vestido blanco, verde y rojo.

-Porque los años no importan…- Siguió su frase la novia y vi como Felicia estaba ilusionada al ver a su hermana hablando en un día tan especial y mi corazón casi se paró al verla sonreír con unas lágrimas en los ojos.- …porque la vida sin ti no sería lo mismo.

-Preferiría la muerte a vivir sin ti.- Concluyó Antonio antes de darle un beso a Romana para alegría de todos.

Y entonces todo pasó muy rápido. La pareja lanzó un ramo de flores blancas, verdes, rojas y amarillas. Felicia las atrapó pero casi se cayó al suelo mientras la cogía. Un chico algo más serio que yo pero por el resto tan parecido a mi que parecía mi reflejo en un espejo la sostuvo justo antes del impacto. Ella le miró a los ojos feliz y le dio un beso. Mi corazón se hizo pedazos mientras que todo el mundo reía contento.

Crack,Crack,Crack

Olvidar, necesitaba olvidar. ¿Acaso era posible olvidar aquello? No importaba, necesitaba olvidar.

Vi a una chica algo morena, con el pelo negro y rizado y con un vestido blanco y azul a rayas y un lazo rojo con una estrella blanca en el pelo; que estaba lanzándole cacahuetes a la gente sin que esta lo notara; entre ellos a una chica rubia junto con un chico moreno con una largura similar resultando largo para él y corto para ella, que habían comenzado a sospechar que algo pasaba. No fue la chica la que me llamó la atención, sino que la botella que esta sostenía que era milagrosa a mis ojos en esa situación.

-Dame una copa.- Dije al sentarme junto a ella.

-¿Sabes lo que es?- Preguntó con un tono que demostraba indiferencia a que decidiera hacerle compañía.

-No.-Contesté siendo totalmente sincero.

-¿Te importa?

-No.- Contesté siendo igual de sincero que la primera vez.

-Pues como tú quieras.- Contestó al servirme de la bebida que, después de un trago, parecía lo que era un jugo de naranja muy subidito de tono.

-Jugo de naranja fermentado, ¿en serio?- Pregunté perplejo, aunque en realidad no sabía tan mal.

-Sí, sirve para algunas cosas…

-¿Para el mal de amores?

-No, lo he comprobado.

-¿Cuándo?

-Ahora.

-¿Con quién?- Pregunté interesado.

-¿Ves ese chico rubio con gafas y ojos azules?- Dijo mientras le observaba.- Adivina tú mismo.

Era fácil adivinarlo, pues a su lado estaba una chica tan rubia como un ángel, con los ojos tan azules como un ángel y con el cuerpo de un ángel en un vestido azul cuajado de estrellas y una gasa roja que iba desde su pecho hasta sus hombros.

-¡Qué lástima! Justo quería una bebida para esos problemas…

-¿Por qué?- Le tocó a ella preguntar.

-Busca un rayo de luz.- Dije a modo de respuesta.

-Ya lo veo.- Contestó sin apartar la mirada de aquella pareja.

-No un ángel, un rayo de luz.- Repliqué.

Entonces vio a mi amada con aquel, supongo; desconocido familiar mío.

-Mi vida no es lo mismo sin ella…- Dije y recordé lo que había dicho Antonio 'preferiría la muerte a vivir sin ti'.- Mátame.- Le pedí.

Ella me miró a los ojos seria como si se lo estuviera pensando y yo no fuera la primera persona que matara.

-No puedo.- Respondió finalmente.

-¿Por qué no?

- Porque no es moral matar a un ángel.

Entonces me di cuenta de que no había una sola chica en aquella boda, al igual que, por poner un ejemplo; una sola nación en el mundo.

* * *

**N/A:** La razón por la que mi primera historia es crack, es porque mi hermana mayor me hizo un trato de hacer una pareja muy crack. Ahora me doy cuenta de que esta pareja es preciosa; y como no tiene ningúna historia, soy especial. ¡Te quiero hermanita!


End file.
